


Mission Christmas

by cflynnrun



Series: The 12 Days of Fic-mas 2018 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/F, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cflynnrun/pseuds/cflynnrun
Summary: On the sixth day of Fic-mas, Flynny gave to me:A Christmas present mission





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-chapter fic again, but only because the formatting made more sense this way. The rest will be loaded up tonight, so keep your eyes open.

“It’s you and me, right kid?”

         “Right.”

“One more time: tell me the plan.”

         “You go left, towards the jewelry. You find something sparkly. I go right towards the purses. Find something practical, yet professional – though I’m not exactly sure what that means…”

“I don’t know! I don’t use purses! You’ve seen her closet – you know what she’d want…”

         “So basically, you’re giving me free reign to pick something cute –“

“And practical! And under $50”

         “Pff! $200.”

“Ha! $75.”

         “You can’t find anything cute for that cheap!”

“I know a couple of places…”

         “Mom deserves more than a knockoff!”

“Fine. $100. Final offer.”

         “Ugh! Fine. You find something sparkly, I’ll  _ try _ to find something cute – and practical! I know! – for under $100…”

“Do or do not. There is no try.”

         “Ugh. Alex! You’re such a nerd!”

“And you’re such a teenager, but I love you anyways! Beside, you love Star Wars too.”

         “Yeah, but I wouldn’t quote it,  _ in public. _ ”

“Yeah, yeah. 30 minutes. The clock starts now.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I didn't exactly finish it in two parts...

         Alex had procrastinated again. She’d let herself get sucked into another case at the DEO and had spent way too much time at work lately. In fact, she was so lost in her case, she had almost missed Ruby’s Christmas pageant – the one she’d spent hours helping Ruby memorize lines for every weekend. She would have missed the whole thing if Sam hadn’t set an alarm on her phone reminding her to leave. She’d shown up in her work uniform, trying to sneak in the back right as the lights were dimming. Luckily, Sam new her well and had saved her a seat. She’d also brought her a Christmas sweater, which she hastily threw on as the curtains lifted. She’d been so proud of Ruby and the photo they’d taken after had made it to her desk by the next morning.

         If she’d been wise, that would have been a sign that she needed to work less. But Alex was not very good at balancing her work and personal lives. So here she was, frantically searching for a gift on Christmas Eve. She’d recruited Ruby who hadn’t shopped for her mother yet either, and they’d headed to the mall. And after 20 minutes of trying to find parking, their shopping time was getting shorter and shorter. So they’d made a plan and headed their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

 

       Alex knew exactly what she was looking for…in theory. The problem: she’s never been very good with (as much as she hated gender-stereotypes) “girly” things. And if she asked Kara, she’d be insufferable. Which only left one option.

         “Winn! Please!! Come on. I covered for you with that girl last week. Even let you put your arm around me when she didn’t take the hint. _I didn’t even cringe, Winn._ You owe me.”

         “Rude! If I didn’t know how uncomfortable casual touch made you, I’d be offended.” Alex nearly growled in frustration. “Fine. Put me on FaceTime. What have you narrowed it down to?”

         Alex had picked out a pair of earrings: rubies for Ruby and diamonds for Alex (her birthstone) and a necklace: delicate gold chain with two hearts linked.

         “Both are a little cliché, wouldn’t you say?”

         “What’s wrong with that?”

         “Nothing!” Winn quickly started back tracking. “I just thought you wanted something to really make her swoon.”

         “And these aren’t going to do that…”

         “I mean…”

         “Fu-dge.” Alex remembered her surroundings at the last moment.

         “I think you’re on the right track with the birthstones, but…”

         “Alright, back to the drawing board…”

         “Sorry dude. Also, don’t call again. I have someone coming over…”

         Alex _just_ managed to flip him off before he hung up. She was determined to find the right gift, but didn’t know where else to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...again.


End file.
